


Glorious Abandon

by Robottko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Implied Johnlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royalty, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Molly has had a long day, but a visit from Lady Irene could turn the whole day around. That is, if Sherlock Holmes would stop interrupting their secret meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Abandon

Princess Molly sighed as the last of her advisors left the ballroom, wearily sinking down onto the hard throne behind her. She had been up for fifteen hours already, talking with various foreign dignitaries about the safety of their kingdoms, and now all she wanted to do was to go and curl up in her bed and fall asleep.

“Long day, Your Royal Highness?” A soft voice said, and Molly whipped around to stare at Lady Irene, a smile forming on her face.

“What are you doing here?” Molly asked, standing up and smoothing her voluptuous skits.

“I haven’t seen you in nearly a week.” Irene replied, glancing around the throne room to make sure they were alone before embracing Molly in a tight hug. “I missed you, darling.”

“And I, you.” Molly replied, resting her forehead on Irene’s, her eyes fluttering closed. It was a perfect end to her rather hectic day, but only one thing could make it better.

“I’m ready.” Molly said, watching Irene’s eyes fly open in surprise, her pupils already dark with lust.

“Are you sure?” Irene asked, watching Molly’s face with hunger. They had been dating for several months, but Molly was reluctant to give herself away.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Molly breathed, smiling at Irene. It was at that moment that loud voices could be heard from the other side of the closed door.

“Quick, you have to hide!” Molly whispered frantically, turning around to watch the door.

“There’s nowhere to hide!” Irene replied, just as worried.

“Under my skirt. Quickly.” Molly said, lifting the fabric. Irene bit her lip before heeding Molly’s request, ducking under fabric and the hoop that kept her ornate dress aloft.

“Your Royal Highness.” A deep voice called out, and Molly looked up to see one of her most trusted advisers, Sherlock Holmes at the door. “You’re still here?”

“Of course.” Molly smiled at Sherlock, feeling Irene’s hand gently wrap around her ankle. “A leader’s work is never done. What can I do for you?”

A faint brush of fingertips danced across the back of her other knee, and Molly struggled to keep her face straight.

“We haven’t discussed the matter of training in new knights.” Sherlock replied. “I was talking with Sir John Watson, and he’s feeling rather overworked.”

“Well, he is the best of my knights.” Molly replied with a small smile. “And he’s saved my life numerous times. I feel safer when he’s on duty.”

The hand on her ankle began moving now, stroking along her calf as the other hand began moving in tandem. Molly shivered slightly, hoping desperately that Sherlock didn’t notice.

“Sir Watson is very noble.” Sherlock replied, not looking at Molly. “But he does deserve a break every now and then.”

“Yes, that’s true. He’ll have to be around for the training tho- _oh!”_ A pair of lips brushed the inside of Molly’s left thigh, sucking on the soft flesh. It was unbearably erotic, and Molly could feel the blush spreading like fire across her cheeks.

“Are you alright, Princess?” Sherlock inquired, looking more amused than alarmed, and Molly had the distinct feeling that he knew exactly what was going on.

“Fine. Just fine.” Molly squeaked, legs trembling as those glorious hands began to stroke her inner thighs, stopping just short of where she wanted desperately to be touched. “Just feeling a bit…exhausted is all. Perhaps I should turn in…”

Lips followed Irene’s hands, pressing kiss after heated kiss on her thighs, moving closer to her most private areas. A tongue darted out, tasting the skin, and making Molly gasp aloud.

“Yes, I think sleep would do you wonders.” Sherlock replied, eyes still full of amusement. He turned away, striding to the grand doors that he had entered through. “It would do Sir Watson wonder’s too, I do believe. Give my best to Lady Irene.”

Molly’s already overheated face brightened further in mortification, but before she could say anything in return, Sherlock was gone, the doors closing with a dull thud.

“Do you want me to finish what I started, Princess?” Irene’s voice was muffled by the layers of fabric, her hands clutching Molly’s upper thighs. “Or would you rather wait?”

“Finish.” Molly replied breathlessly. “Please.”

“As you wish.” The smirk was evident in Irene’s voice, and her hands began moving again. This time Molly let out little moans when Irene stroked sensitive skin, causing Irene’s ministrations to become more enthusiastic.

When a deliberately teasing hand brushed over her silk pants, Molly couldn’t hold back a desperate whine, her face flushing a bright scarlet.

“Perfect,” Molly heard Irene said as she continued the teasing touches to the fabric. “Keep making that _gorgeous_ noise.”

“I- _oh!”_  Molly lost all ability to talk as Irene pushed aside her underwear, taking her clit into her mouth. The wet heat was almost too much, and Molly couldn’t stop her desperate moans that echoed around the ballroom. Irene’s tongue moved expertly, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her spine.

“ _Irene!”_ Molly gasped as a finger teased her entrance, slowly sliding in before matching the rhythm she had started with her mouth. It was too much, and she let out a final gasp as she came, her legs giving out from underneath her. She wasn’t sure how Irene did it, but somehow she caught Molly, easing her to the ground as she worked her through her orgasm.

“How are you feeling?” Irene asked, watching Molly nervously as she panted her way back into awareness. “Was that alright? I didn’t mean to overstep my-”

Molly sat up, cutting of Irene’s words with a desperate kiss, her hands burying themselves in her dark locks. Irene was immobile for a second before kissing Molly back, pulling her sated body closer.

“That was perfect.” Molly said when they finally broke apart. “ _You_ are perfect.”

“You say that now.” Irene had a huge smile on her face. “I plan on making you come at least twice more before the night is over.”

Molly pressed another kiss to Irene’s lips, adorably chaste after what they had just done. “Not until I repay what you did for me, of course.”

“As you wish, Princess.” Irene replied, and they kissed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://robottko.tumblr.com/) for more ficlets, funny cats, and to appease the internet overlords


End file.
